The present invention generally relates to a method for reducing biofilm coatings and similar organic deposits in water systems. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an amine-formaldehyde condensate, optionally blended with surfactants in order to provide a composition useful as a biodispersant in cooling water systems. The composition can be used for preventing slime masses which result from bacterial, fungal, or algal growth. The elimination of such growth maintains water contact surfaces in a growth-free state and results in improved heat transfer efficiency of the equipment. In addition, water re-circulation lines, pumps, and reservoirs associated with the cooling equipment are maintained in a growth free state. The reduction in biofilm deposits also helps in the control of scale and corrosion. Further benefits include more effective control of pathogenic organisms such as Legionella pneumophila, which has caused outbreaks of Legionnaire's disease attributed to contaminated water cooling systems. The products of this invention will generally be used in conjunction with oxidizing and/or non-oxidizing biocides to affect a microbial control treatment regimen.
In the past, others have attempted to suppress biofilm growth and production from cooling water systems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,509 to Davis et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for treating water systems which are susceptible to biofilm growth. In Davis et al., hydroxy alkyl phosphorus compounds are used to control aquatic growth and films in process water systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,874 to Gannon et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and formulation for the control of biofouling using an oxidizing halogen in combination with a non-oxidizing quaternary ammonium halide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,016 to Jacquess et al., incorporated herein by reference, teaches a method for controlling biofouling with a combination of ionene polymers with salts of dodecylamine, where the ionenes are classified as quaternary ammonium polymers.
As will be clear from the description which follows, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.
In general, the present invention is directed to a process for the control of biological and other organic containing deposits in industrial cooling and process waters. Very generally, the composition of the present invention relates to materials that, when applied to cooling waters, remove biofilms and control their growth. At higher concentrations, the material provides a successful treatment formulation for existing contamination, followed by subsequent control through lower maintenance doses.